User blog:Ceauntay/Box Office Shocker: 'Family Guy: The Movie' Becomes Seventh-Best Opening Weekend of All Time With $141 Million
='The film adaptation also sets a couple of record including best opening for animated film and for a film released in April; "Family Guy: The Movie" also earned a massive $159.5 million overseas, for a total of $300.5 million worldwide. '= Fox's Family Guy: The Movie has officially make history taking in a muscle $141 million at the domestic box office, the seventh best debut in history. Family Guy: The Movie, starring voices of Seth McFarelane, Alex Brostein, Mila Kunus and Seth Green, also set other records including best opening for an animated film surprising Sonic X: The Final Stand ($124.7 million) and the best opening for any April releases surprising Scooby-Doo! The Movie ($100.2 million). The record for the best opening weekend in history is still being hold by Warner Bros.' Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2 at $169.1 million, followed by Paramount's Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush Part 2 at $168.5 million, Warner's The Dark Knight at $158.4 million, Lionsgate's The Hunger Games at $152.5 million, Sony's Spider-Man 3 at $151.1 million and Summit's The Twilight Saga: New Moon at $142.8 million. Also, Family Guy: The Movie sets record overseas earning $159.5 million from 57 foreign markets, which fell short to the record held by Sonic X: The Final Stand ($214 million) putting it with its worldwide total to $300.5 million, which fell short to Sonic X: The Final Stand ($338.7 million). Screen Gems' African American comedy Think Like A Man scored a strong No. 2 spot earning $33 million, while Warner's Teen Titans: The Movie fell to third with $23 million, bringing its total domestic cume to $74.8 million. The Hunger Games now earns $357 million domestically. Think Like A Man, whose cast includes Michael Ealy, Jerry Ferrara', Meagan Good, Regina Hall and Kevin Hart, is about four men whose love lives are disrupted when their partners begin using advice from Harvey's book and received an A CinemaScore. Think Like a Man, made for a modest $12 million to $13 million, follows the success of Screen Gems' The Vow and Underworld Awakening earlier this year. In terms of African-American themed films, Think Like a Man exceeded many of Tyler Perry's recent films. Perry's Good Deeds debuted to $15.6 million earlier this year, while last year's Madea's Big Happy Family opened to $25.1 million last year. VIDEO: 'Think Like a Man': Behind the Scenes with the Male Cast Members Warner Bros.' film adaptation of 'Nicholas Sparks' The Lucky One came in No. 4, turning in a better-than-expected $22.8 million in a boost for 'Zac Efron. The seventh film based on a Nicholas Sparks novel, The Lucky One received a B+ CinemaScore. It wasn't able to match the $30.5 million debut of Dear John in February 2010 or the $25.3 million debut of The Last Song over five days in March 2010, but is nevertheless considered a strong start. Lionsgate's Hunger Games fell to No. 5, grossing $14.5 million for a domestic total of $357 million. PHOTOS: Zac Efron, Taylor Schilling Step Out for 'The Lucky One' Hollywood Premiere The third new film of the weekend is Chimpanzee, Disney's latest nature documentary, which placed No. Friday with a pleasing $10.2 million, a record for a Disneynature film(Earth was the previous best at $8.8 million). Some proceeds from opening-weekend earnings will go to the Jane Goodall Institute. Domestic Box Office, April 20-April 22 Title/Weeks in release/Theater count, Studio/Three-day weekend total/Cume 1. Family Guy: The Movie 1/4,175, Fox, $141 million 2. Think Like a Man, 1/2,015, Sony, $33 million 3. Teen Titans: The Movie, 12/3,755, Warner Bros., $23 million, $74.8 million. 4. The Lucky One, 1/3,155, Warner Bros., $22.8 million 5. The Hunger Games, 5/3,752, Lionsgate, $14.5 million, $357 million. 6. Chimpanzee, 1/1,563, Disney, $10.2 million. 7. The Three Stooges, 2/3,482, $9.2 million, $29.4 million. 8. Cabin in the Woods, 2/2,811, Lionsgate/MGM, $7.8 million, $27 million. 9. American Reunion, 3/3,003, Universal, $5.2 million, $48.3 million. 10. Titanic 3D, 3/2,505, Paramount/Fox, $5 million, $42.8 million. Category:Blog posts